


The Yunan Republic of I Do What I Want

by WaitAThousandYears



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, Yunan is a troll, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitAThousandYears/pseuds/WaitAThousandYears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunan quite likes Sindria. Well, he quite likes the garden where he built his house. And he really likes Sinbad not being able to come anywhere near it.</p>
<p>Also known as 'The Republic of Fuck You, Sinbad'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yunan Republic of I Do What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't really words for how much I want this to happen in the manga. Yunan is such an unbelievable troll.

Blowing a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes, Yunan leaned out through the windowsill. Of course the First Class Singularity was still there. Fully equipped with Baal, Sinbad alternated between savagely attacking Yunan's shield and sitting on the ground and sulking in the most spectacular of manners when his strongest attacks couldn't even make a dent in the Magi's barrier.

It wasn't something he saw often; a grown man, a King, bordering on having a tantrum because he can't have what he wants.

If Yunan were a better man, maybe he would have taken pity on Sinbad. Let him into the newly-magicked house and offer him some tea at the least. (And hope that his tea making skills had improved since he'd met the poor Fanalis girl.)

As it were, Yunan was most certainly not a good man. The journey from Magnostadt to Sindria had been long and the journey from the Dark Continent even longer. Yunan felt he deserved some entertainment and the idea of toying more with Sindria's beloved monarch was just too tempting to resist.

Turning to watch as the younger Magi rolled around his floor, Yunan hatched a plan. Sinbad would despise him, and he'd have an easy way to keep an eye on things.

"Aladdin?" Yunan called to the boy. Aladdin looked up over his swollen stomach and cocked his head in a manner that would have been endearing to anyone else.

"Would you do me a favour?"

-

"A WHAT?!" Sinbad shrieked, immediately swapping Djinn Equip and using Focalor's power to raise himself to the Magi's height.

"An official decree, written on Sindrian royal paper declaring this area, within two feet of the house boarders, to be it's own state, completely independent of Sindria, her King, and his rule."

Completely gobsmacked, Sinbad reached for the paper Yunan held in his hand.

Allowing the other to take the paper, Yunan was content to lean back and appreciate his work.

"An independent state? You want that... that **house** to formally be considered it's own governing country? And you're **seceding** from Sindria?" Sinbad's face grew increasing red as he scanned the document. Shooting Yunan a look laced with utter loathing, he clenched the paper in his hand, allowing magoi to flow through his arm and set the page alight.

"This is what I think of your country!" he spat.

Yunan's smirk never slipped. "I think you'll find your opinion to mean very little." he said, gesturing towards Sinbad's fist.

Looking down, Sinbad nearly howled in anger as he realised the document had been completely unharmed by the flames.

"I had anticipated your.. displeasure, greedy King that you are. Really, Sinbad, you have seven countries at your disposal. I highly doubt you can't spare a few hundred square feet for a poor, old wanderer." Yunan did his best to look contrite, though he expected he looked more smug than anything else.

Growling, Sinbad came as close to Yunan's barrier as was possible.

"I never signed this. It's not official unless I sign."

"I think you'll find that you most certainly did sign. And you were quite a bit more enthusiastic about it, too."

Sinbad sent a series of high powered flames towards the infuriating Magi. He _knew_ he hadn't signed it. Everyone knew. But there was no way for him to prove that the signature sprawled at the end of the page was not his own.

Yunan tutted and waved a finger at the King. "Now, now. You need to be more amicable towards neighbouring territories, Your Majesty. The last thing you'd want is to cause hostility." he taunted.

With one final smile, Yunan reached out for the shutters on the window.

"Now get out of my country!" he yelled, slamming the shutters and retreating towards a chair.

As he heard the High King of the Seven Seas Alliance yell and shout in pure, untamed fury. Yunan felt a great deal of personal victory. It was rare he had the opportunity to piss somebody off to this extent, let alone also manage to secure a position where he could keep a careful watch on a powerful man he couldn't trust.

"Your move, Sinbad."


End file.
